Nuketown Zombies
, , United States of America}} Nuketown Zombies, also known as Nuketown, is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the thirteenth Zombies map overall. It is based on Nuketown, a multiplayer map from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map's main playable factions are the CIA and CDC. The map's events are set following the nuclear explosion after a multiplayer game ends on the multiplayer map from Call of Duty: Black Ops, Nuketown, with buildings and other environments demolished as well as the nuclear fireball of a "mushroom" cloud seen outside the map. This map also occurs simultaneously with the events of Moon, as zombies have yellow eyes to begin with, but eventually change to blue to signify Richtofen's control of them; additionally, Samantha's voice can be heard at first when collecting power-ups, but over time, Richtofen's is heard instead. As players finish rounds they can hear what primarily Richtofen's progress throughout the events of the Big Bang Theory easter egg, or the Moon easter egg from Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map was previously only available to players who purchase the Hardened, Care Package, or Digital Deluxe editions. From December 2012, players who have acquired the Season Pass can download the Nuketown Zombies map for free. However, as of March 13, 2013, it is available on the Xbox Marketplace for 400 Microsoft Points. It was then released on Steam and The PlayStation Store on April 12 for $5.00. Overview Beginning after the nuclear detonation on Nuketown, players will spawn in the center of the map as CIA operatives or CDC agents. Debris and rocks block paths, making navigating and maneuvering harder throughout the map. Perk-a-Colas and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will spawn randomly across the map when a nuclear alarm has sounded. Just like prior Zombies maps, the player can buy an M14 and an Olympia on the back of the bus and the front of the truck, in front of wooden boards, respectively. The doors to both the yellow house and the green house are locked, which require 750 points each to unlock. There is a chunk of debris blocking access to the inside of the truck, which costs 3000 points. Inside, the player(s) can find a Bowie Knife, Semtex Grenades, Claymores, an AK74u, and Galvaknuckles hidden behind some boxes. There is a Mystery Box spot under the overhang of the yellow house's garage. The player(s) can also crawl through the gap in the green house's garage, leading to an empty room where zombies can come from the ceiling, the hole leading into the house and from under the garage door. Inside the yellow house, the player(s) can find the Remington 870 MCS above the fireplace for 1500 points, with the debris to the upstairs and the door(s) outside costing 1000 points. Upstairs, in the middle of the two windows, one can buy the Colt M16A1 for 1200 points. There are gaps in the porch leading to the backyard, allowing the player(s) or the zombies to drop down into the backyard. There is also debris blocking the stairs from the backyard to the second floor, costing 1250 points. In the backyard, there is one Mystery Box spot, outside of the garden patch. There is also a door that costs 3000 points to unlock, that leads to a random power-up drop. Inside the green house, the player(s) can find the B23R next to the TV, which costs 1000 points. Like the yellow house, there is a closed door and a cluster of debris costing 1000 points each leading to the outside and the second floor, respectively. The MP5 is located in the bedroom upstairs, which costs 1000 points. Again, there are gaps in the porch leading to the backyard, letting the player(s) drop to the backyard, with the debris on the stairs costing 1250 points to remove. The backyard has two Mystery Box locations, one is next to the left of the fallout shelter, and the other is on the side of the ruins of the doghouse. The Nuketown population sign number will show the player how many zombies they have killed. If the player kills a zombie once, the counter goes to 99, it will then reset to 00, the white hand on the clock nearby will then tick, which will cause a timer to go off. Nuketown Zombies contains no boardable windows in which the zombies can breach through, therefore the Carpenter power-up has been removed. Due to the fact this map takes place chronologically the same time as Moon, Edward Richtofen switches places in the M.P.D. with Samantha Maxis at round 25. Weapons Perks Map A full overhead map can be viewed below: Easter Eggs Just like any zombies map, Nuketown contains an array of hidden Easter Eggs relevant to the Nazi Zombies storyline; *Numerous audio quotes can be heard from Richtofen while playing, these come from Moon which indicate that the events in Nuketown and Moon are happening simultaneously. *Marlton, who is later a playable character in Green Run, can be heard hiding within a bunker on the map, in order to hear his quotes the player must use a knife attack upon the fallout shelter door. *The Green Run Bus horn can be heard while playing at round 5. *There are three songs to be found upon Nuketown Zombies, one by activating three teddy bears, one by shooting all the heads off of the mannequins located on the map and the third is detailed in the following video. The songs played are Samantha's Lullaby, an 8-bit version of Coming Home, an 8-bit version of Pareidolia and Re-Damned, respectively. Quotes Radios Gallery Nuketown_Zombies_Menu_Selection_BOII.png|Menu selection image Nuketown_Zombies_Load_Screen_BOII.png|Loading screen for Nuketown Zombies Nuketown Zombies yellow yard BO2.png|The backyard of the yellow house Nuketown Zombies green yard BO2.png|The backyard of the green house Nuketown Zombies center BO2.png|Center area of the map Nuketown Zombies mushroom cloud BO2.png|The mushroom cloud left from the original nuke explosion Nuketown Zombies crater BO2.png|The crater of the nuke Nuketown Zombies power-up shed BO2.png|The shed holding a power-up BO2 Gameplay Nuketown CDC.PNG|Player firing an M1911 pistol Nuketown-zombies-season-pass.png|Nuketown Zombies Official screenshot of map Trivia *The clock in the middle of the map counts down the changing of the power-up inside the partially destroyed shed in the back yard of the yellow house. The player needs to pay 3000 points to open the shed's door to acquire it. *In the background of the map, the sound of an air raid siren can be heard. *Unlike its multiplayer variant, the garden walls underneath the windows on both houses cannot be climbed. *In the loading screen, there is a candy with the incomplete name "uhtli" and has an image of a mariachi. The "uhtli" could possibly be a reference to Mictlantecuhtli, the Aztec god of the dead. *The mailboxes that say "Woods" and "Mason" are still present, however they are both knocked over. *In the left side of the loading screen, one can see a part of Moon's comic page. Videos Nuketown Zombies Trailer - Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video|Trailer. Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Multiplayer Nuketown Zombies Round 28 Full Gameplay HD|Gameplay. References fr:Nuketown Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps